


Dilophosaurus

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Blood and Gore, Inspired by Novel, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: This is a POV of the Dilophosaurus from the Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park.





	Dilophosaurus

I crept through jungle floor, silent enough but I kept hooting for a bit.

Then I heard it, someone or something. It appeared to be a man or something. Yet he look frozen in fear, he can't move.

It appear to be overweight but not close to obesity. Then I frozen.

The light of the car's headlights.

I hooted before I jerked my head back.

SPLAT!

I spit out my venom onto the man's shirt.

I jerked my head again, sending my venom onto the man's neck and shirt collar.

Yet he wiped it off.

Damn.

I realized he had open the door. 

To Escape.

But I had to be quick.

I spat my venom again but it hits his eyes.

Then the screaming in horrible pain ringed in my head, then realization hit me, he was blind.

The perfect opportunity, I lifted up arm and then... 

RIP!!!!!

The blind man froze, then reach down his stomach and touch his own intestines. Then the man hit the ground with a thud.

Then I approach him, then I dig my teeth into the side of his head, crushing his skull as I could hear the bone breaking.

My hunt is a success.

 


End file.
